Encadenados
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Si lo hiciste con América y te gusto, ¿Por qué conmigo no? Además en mi opinión yo lo hago mejor que él y no te hago gritar como hace el te hace gritar a ti.


__

_Hetalia no me pertenece__._

_Matthew necesita amor… un poco_

_Summary: __Si lo hiciste con América y te gusto, ¿Por qué conmigo no? Además en mi opinión yo lo hago mejor que él y no te hago gritar como hace te hace gritar a ti. _

_

* * *

_

Matthew pensó que era una buena idea. Alfred lo había hecho y a ella le gusto, ¿Por qué el no lo haría? Además, el no es como su hermano de gritón y altanero. Matthew escucha y deja escuchar, a veces. El lucha por hacerse sentir y deja que los demás sientan. A él le gusta a lo pacifico, con palabras dulces y regalos, no a la soltá como Alfred lo hace y deja a los que se lo hizo vestidos y alborotados.

Matthew sentía que era hora de hacer cambios en su vida. Abrir nuevas fronteras, pero primero tenía que empezar por ella, que estaba a su lado esa noche. No sé porque ella tenía una vela pero, eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que tenía a su lado a María, aunque estaban bajando las escaleras para encontrase con Alfred. Su pelo rizo color castaños oscuro parecía negro, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel no era tan oscura, pero tenía ese color canela que resaltaba. Su cara aun con inocencia de niña, y sus manos que sostenían la vela, parecían de muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Mari?- la chica confundida miro hacia los ojos violetas de Matthew, llenos de un extraño brillo, que los hacía parecer que estaban hechos de cristal. –¿Si, Matthew?- aun más extraño que sus ojos fue el movimiento del canadiense.

La apretó fuertemente por el brazo y la chica soltó un chillido. Matthew, de verdad se sentía un poco fuera de lugar de la manera en que estaba actuando. El nunca lastimaría a alguien, mucho menos a ella.

–Mari-

-¿Qué?-

Matthew no quiso que ella viera su cara toda roja, de verdad, ese comportamiento para el también era extraño. Tres cosas se hicieron visibles para ella esa noche. Sucedieron rápidamente, pero se notaron. La luz de la vela extinguida por Matthew, ella pegada a la pared y Alfred que apareció al final de las escaleras frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Matthew? ¿Qué le haces a Maria?- el reflejo de Alfred, gracias a los rayos de la luna llena, aparecía en la ventana de cristal y a la misma vez en el suelo de madera, ya pulido con cera.

Esa era la verdadera oportunidad que Mathew necesitaba para enseñarle a su hermano Alfred, que el también era como él. Maria dejo caer la vela al suelo cuando sintió el aliento tibio de Matthew en su oreja. Ignorando que Alfred estaba ahí y que María es la pupila de su hermano, beso su mejilla. Suave como una caricia de viento de primavera y roja como las magas que nace y crecen en su jardín.

Con la otra mano, Matthew le acaricio la cintura, lo cual hizo que la chica diera un brinco, pero aun así no se soltó del agarre del canadiense.

-¡Matthew tú no eres así! ¡Déjala!- Alfred de verdad quería subir las escaleras y quitarle a Matthew de encima, pero en realidad el estaba estupefacto por el comportamiento de su hermano. Según Alfred Matthew no es así, el es tímido, inocente, pacifista y sobretodo no le gusta usar la fuerza.

-Dime Maria, ¿Cuál es la primera norma?- Dijo Matthew. Que aunque trataba de mantener su compostura en verdad estaba muy nervioso y quería terminar con esto de una vez y por todas. Pero, primero tenía que demostrarle a Alfred que él lo podía hacer igual que el.

-¿No-Norma?- dijo la joven un poco asustada cuando la mano de Matthew, que hace unos instantes estaba en su cintura corrió hacia su cara.

-¡Si, norma!- sonrió Matthew y dejo salir lo que aun era, un niño inocente que solo quería hacer lo que Alfred hacia. Solo lo estaba imitando. Y es justo.

-Es-es -reafirmar los lazos especiales de amistad y cooperación entre naciones- dijo ella ya temblando.

–Así que, coopera conmigo- La joven dejo salir un pequeños grito que rápidamente fue ahogado en los labios del canadiense. Alfred de verdad no sabía que pensar. Ya había recibido dos golpes corridos. Decidiendo que nada más se podía hacer que dejarlos Alfred sonrió tímidamente y se alejo. Matthew llego primero que él.

En un mudo intento la joven abrió los ojos y vio como Alfred se marchaba. Francamente si el beso no le hubiera gustado lo detendría ahí mismo y le rogaría a Alfred que no se fuera. Al fin y al cabo así es la vida. Lo peor es que Alfred en su tutor.

_

* * *

____Creo que cortito, pero funciona….review_

__

_Matthew Williams es amor_


End file.
